


Засахаренные грибы

by morcabre



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Кулинарные эксперименты.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugared Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302095) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



Бальзамический уксус! Секретный ингридиент рецепта настоящих засахаренных грибов. По крайней мере, такие до тебя доходили слухи. Бальзамический уксус: импортированный, но не просто с Поверхности, а из Италии.

Но ты надеешься, что уксус есть уксус. Тебе кажется, привкус уксуса, сделанного из Поверхностных вин, будет плохо сочетаться со вкусом грибов, да к тому же он ужасно дорог. Грейфилдский уксус гораздо лучше, ненамного, но у тебя уже есть вино. Лунный жемчуг и нефрит нужно сберечь для покупки сахара, который в любом случае придется добывать с Поверхности, иного выхода тут нет. Сахар делается из солнечного света.

Так что ты оставляешь бутылку 1879-го открытой на две недели, и вот ты обладательница бутылки приятно-кислой жидкости. Ты нарезаешь и пассируешь грибы, пока они не станут коричневатыми, добавляешь ложку уксуса и чашку ужасно дорого сахара, щепотку соли для аромата и оставляешь все это на плите на какое-то время, пока сахар не превращается в сироп, а сироп не становится густоватым.

Ты пробуешь грибы, и хотя в целом уверена, что взяла тот же сорт грибов, что использовала по крайней мере одна из пожилых леди на Ледибоунс Роуд, твои грибы совсем не похожи на ее. Чтобы убедиться в этом, ты отправляешься туда, просто купить засахаренных грибов, всех возможных видов от самых разных продавцов. Ты уверена, что никто из них не может позволить себе уксус из Италии. И, если уж на то пошло, сахар тоже.

В тот вечер, по абсолютно несвязанным с этим причинам, ты балуешь себя вызванным мёдом сном. Буквально за мгновение до того, как ты засыпаешь, привкус мёда на языке напоминает тебе о купленных на Ледибоунс Роуд грибах.

Кажется, секрет совсем не в бальзамическом уксусе.


End file.
